


I might be dead, but you keep me alive

by whywouldieverpushlouisoffthebed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm not sure what this is, M/M, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whywouldieverpushlouisoffthebed/pseuds/whywouldieverpushlouisoffthebed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a flash and too much light and if he thinks he sees green eyes and curls, he’s pretty sure he’s died because that ship has sailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I might be dead, but you keep me alive

It shouldn’t have come to this. It shouldn’t have to end with that blood, that blood that warmed tanned skin, tanned skin that had been pressed against his so many times it felt like it would never leave. But it did leave, and really, that was the root of Harry’s problem.

 

See he didn’t want to wake up on Monday morning and kill his best friend, and maybe a few other people if they happened to get in the way. But he didnt want to fall in love with said friend either, and well that had to happen now didnt it.

 

So he brushed his teeth, and ruffled his curls, and carefully placed that gun that his dad never remembered to lock up, in his backpack.

 

He knew it was wrong. He knew the consquences.

 

Anyone with half a brain that watched tv had seen the stories.

 

The “lonely and unstable teen that wanted revenge”.

 

The “deranged student wanted to go out with a bang.” Literally.

 

The “depressed victim of bullying that couldn’t take it anymore”.

 

But Harry Styles was none of those things.

 

Okay so maybe he was lonely, and maybe he did want revenge. But he wasnt unstable.

 

Just heartbroken.

 

There was this boy, this utterly perfect boy, that had shot into his world like a shooting star.

 

Bright and full of hope.

 

With his grins and playful kisses on the cheek. Pet names and hugs that lasted too long.

 

When things escalated, no one fought it.

 

Love.

 

Unrelenting and beautiful love.

 

Love that could never die.

 

Or at least that’s what he’d thought.

 

Because just as soon as that shooting star appeared, it vanished.

 

No explanation, no closure. Just avoided glances in the hall and blocked phone calls.

 

Killing the boy he thought at one point he’d spend the rest of his life with, now that was closure.

 

By the time he pulled into the school parking lot his hands were shaking. Little trembles inching their way through his veins.

 

Probably his body’s way of telling him no.

 

Too bad he didnt listen.

 

His Louis, no, just Louis was leaned up against a locker, bright red paint silloetting his plain white t-shirt.

 

Of fucking course.

 

Of all the things he couldve worn.

 

By the time their eyes met, Harry had already pulled out the gun.

 

And that blue he used to try to hide in turned to fear.

 

He almost didnt pull the trigger. Almost.

 

But one, two, three later and the screams made him swear he’d be deaf.

 

For a few seconds there was too much commotion to really evaluate the situation.

 

Then he was alone, well not completely.

 

There’s always a moment after. A moment when something hits you, becomes real. That’s usually the moment of regret. It’s also usually too late to do anything. See the problem?

 

There was his Louis, his Louis, crumpled on the floor. Red fanning across white like tye dye.

 

They found two lifeless bodies intertwined on a cold and blood soaked floor five mintues later.

 

Their last moments together were both everything and nothing like how he’d hoped theyd be.

 

Green and blue both saying sorry without any words to break the silence.

 

And maybe that was how it was always meant to be.

 

Because shooting stars always fade.

 

But love never dies.


End file.
